In recent years, with rapid development of mobile communications technologies, the number of users increases sharply and user equipment (UEs) have growing requirements on networks, which places a huge service burden on network base stations. Especially in a hotspot area and during indoor communications, operators need to continuously maintain a base station having a larger coverage area and higher transmit power, so as to ensure that services required by all UEs can be smoothly carried out and operated.
A heterogeneous network is put forward to meet requirements of a hotspot area and indoor communications in an Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-Advanced) communications system, and a main implementation manner is introducing some base stations having smaller coverage areas and lower transmit power to a traditional network structure to form small cells, and deploying the base stations in service hotspot areas or coverage holes. In this way, when a UE moves to these areas, services can be handed over to these small cells, so as to achieve objectives such as service offloading and coverage hole filling.
In an existing coordinated multi-point (CoMP) technology, remote radio heads (RRHs) may be deployed in a coverage area of a base station, a backhaul manner of an optical fiber connection is used, and the base station schedules UEs in a centralized manner, so that multiple transmission points, such as the base station and one or more of the RRHs, coordinate to transmit data to the UEs to increase a throughput. However, deployment of a backhaul network by using an optical fiber has a high cost, which is not beneficial to operation and use, and therefore it is necessary to explore a new network architecture that can effectively increase a throughput of UEs when a non-optical fiber backhaul network is used.